


What a horrible day to be a Schnee

by byepolarbear



Category: RWBY
Genre: Being Weiss is Suffering, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Ruby is there to help, Weiss just has a really bad day, its alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepolarbear/pseuds/byepolarbear
Summary: Weiss has an increasingly bad day. Thankfully, her partner is always there to help her back on her feet. Or her bed. Whichever she needs most. Really, Ruby tries to be whatever Weiss needs most.





	What a horrible day to be a Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another story for all you lovely peoples! I hope you enjoy

Weiss was smart. 

Really, she was. She beat near everyone in academics. She didn’t have anything perfect, but she beat damn everyone in her class. Weiss was smart, not brazen. She knew well enough that perfection and the pursuit of perfection were folly. 

Weiss also liked to consider herself quite punctual as well. 5 minutes early meant 15 in her world. Aside from that hectic first day of settling in and meeting her teammates, she had never been less than 15 minutes early to her class. Regardless of her partner’s energetic morning routine. Seriously, did she need all of that caffeine plus the whistle every morning? Still, she could be quite adorable when she stretched her arms as she woke up. Grimm mask half fallen of her yawning face. Her shirt seemed to love to slowl-.  
Enough. Worry about that later. Focus on the present. Like the clicking of her heels on the hard marble floor. A metronome signalling the ever-approaching limit. Or, she could also choose to focus on the various alarm clocks along the wall reading 8:56. Today of all days she had to forget her books for class and rush back despite the protests of her partner that being unprepared for one class wouldn’t be bad.   
Weiss was smart, and she knew perfection was impossible, yet she still ran as fast as her high heels and stamina would take her towards the destination she needed to go to.   
She barreled towards the next class. Heels clacking and heart pounding. Gods, she really needed to take Ruby up on her offers for a morning jog. Glyphs and dust could only get you so far. 8:57.

Glyphs! Suddenly, a black swirling miasma of thrumming power launched her forward. The halls were empty as everyone else was in class. 8:58.  
Corner. Glyph. Ceiling. Glyph. Pillar. Two glyphs. Such the pattern went as Weiss carefully constructed a weave of glyphs all calculated to bring her to her Ooblecks’ class. Or was it Port’s? Regardless. She knew the room. That was all she needed. 8:59. Heart pounding and blood burning through her veins like pure fire dust. She could make it. The door was within reach. Tangible. It was real. She could do this. One singular, final glyph at the perfect angle and power launched her to the door. 9:00.  
She crashed in. Close, but she was never late. Looking around, her eyes widened and froze into pinpoints. There was a class of third-year hunters. All eyes on her. The teacher, Professor Peach if she recalled correctly, stood stock still as her hand hovering over her scroll connected to the large screen with modern dust bonding theories. Slowly gazing around, she took a single step backwards. Followed by another and another. Soon, a full-on retreat was signalled by the clacking of her heels down the hall and the slam of the door being shut. Stupid heels.

~0~

Weiss liked to believe she was smart. Her grades and her upbringing required a high degree of intelligence. Then again, if she was so intelligent, how did she go to the wrong class, show up late to her actual class. Of course, today’s class was when Oobleck decided to randomly hand out one of his famous “quizzes” which were hard enough to complete when given the allotted time. Students leaving in tears was a regular occurrence. Shave 10minutes of the time to complete it and you had one very stressed Schnee frantically writing and scribbling down seeming logical explanations. ‘Write an answer to support or disprove the following statement: The Faunus revolution was supported by Vacuo’s military.’ Easy, except for the fact that she had… 2 minutes to complete the question. Easy. She could do this. She had to maint-

“Time is up. Pencil’s down and heads up.” Came the short bark from   
Oobleck’s uncharacteristically serious tone.

Alright. Let’s see what she had written down. Absolute garbage, apparently. Still, maybe she could fix it. She just had to put something down that could show Oobleck that she had a vague notion of the material. She had to simply include some statistics on Faunus dust purchases, Vacuo’s sudden spike in-.

Suddenly, her hopes for a good mark were pulled out from under her leaving a thick, ugly line across the page. Glancing up, she was met with the slightly irked eyes of Oobleck gazing down upon her. 

“Mrs Schnee, while I appreciate your desire and enthusiasm for a good grade, I am very strict about my timing. Your work will be graded as it is. Sans the line of course.” With that, he sped to his podium at the bottom of the lecture hall and began his talk on the impacts of the Faunus Revolution. 

A nasty migraine was forming in her head and her throat was beginning to feel clammy. Maybe she could simply hang up the phone on life and rest. Ruby did say that taking breaks was alright, didn’t she? She was well ahead of the course material as it was. Her head gently slumped down towards the desk, but not before her eyes quickly met Ruby’s own eyes. A look of concern flashed across her face as Yang and Blake chatted amicably.   
Ruby shot her a small smile to reassure her but the look she in return was one that spoke volumes of Weiss’ current state. Suddenly, she turned around and scratched something on her paper and flashed it to Weiss. 

“What’s wrong?” followed by a frowning face turned sideways. 

Shrug.

More scribbling followed “Don’t want to talk?”

Shake head.

One final scribble as Ruby wrote “You can relax. It's alright! I’ll get you notes.”

Flashing Ruby a much more convincing smile, she nodded her head and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Stupid fluttering in her heart. Stupid day. 

 

~0~

Weiss was decidedly not smart. At least not today. Having clocked out from reality in Oobleck’s class hadn’t helped in the slightest. Her migraine had only gotten worse and her stomach began randomly churning and sending bouts of nausea to Weiss. After the abysmal class had ended she slowly cracked her eyes open and began to make her way to the door. The last one out, she crossed the threshold of the doorway and was met with the worried eyes of her partner. 

“Weiss, are you alright? I convinced Yang and Blake to get to the cafeteria. So, it's just us? Can I help?” Dust damn it she could be adorable. 

“Ruby, all I desire is for this day to be over. That, and some black coffee. Can I get at least one of those things?”

“You sure, you don’t want anything else like some sweets or a cookie or some milk? She pleaded with silver eyes.

“Please, Ruby. Just go on ahead. I’ll be sure to catch up. If you could get me some coffee, please. Black.”

“Alrighty, I can do! One cup of black coffee coming up.”

“Also, save me a seat when you go.”

“Of course! Team Leader Ruby is on the case!” A quick salute followed by a flash of red signalled her departure. 

Sighing externally while simultaneously smiling inwardly, she slowly trudged to the cafeteria for the well-needed pick-me-up. As Weiss walked her thoughts began to wander. Something she normally wouldn’t allow, but her increasingly difficult day forced her mental guards to drop. Would it really be so bad? To tell Ruby about what she really felt. Best not to think of this now. Too much strain and she would collapse. 

Glancing upwards, she dimly realized she was at the cafeteria. Great. Now she was losing track of distance and time. This day needed to end as soon as possible. Huffing slightly, her steps became surer and her signature look of aloof dismissal mixed with a sneer formed on her face. Best not let her appearances drop lest people think her weak. She nearly made it to the cafeteria when it happened. The disaster that would later become to known as “the day the Ice Queen thawed”. 

As Weiss rounded the corner, everything became slow and laboured.  
She saw him. His annoying cocky smirk. Cardin? Russel? Whoever it was, he was looking behind himself while talking to another one of his insufferable friends. The plate of soup mere inches away from her pristine uniform. She had to stop. Alas, her momentum carried her forward towards the filthy soup touched by that degenerates’ mouth. Stop, for the love of dust stop! Too late. A deafening crash signalled the soup bowl hitting the floor followed by every pair of eyes and ears turning towards the source. Nothing but silence and a few mutterings followed. There stood Weiss. Uniform and hair soiled in broth and chunks of half-eaten meat. The boy stood deathly still along with the rest of his lackeys. Without warning, the boy burst out laughing.

“Hey guys, the Ice Queen finally thawed. Look at that!” 

His laughter filled the void the silence left behind. Nobody else made so much as a cough for fear of her ire. Weiss was seeing red. This was unacceptable. She couldn’t deal with the world anymore. Not today. She didn’t care about anything else except the siren’s call of her bed. Without another word, she spun on her heels and missed the concern in JNPR’s faces and the glances passed among the RBY of RWBY. No-one more so than Ruby Rose felt more for her partner. The coffee growing cold on her tray while worry gathered in her empathetic eyes.

~0~

As Weiss stepped out of the shower for the third time in the past two hours, she was still worried about finding bits of chewed meat in her hair. A thorough check in her mirror assuaged her fears, but this day was still trash. Speaking of trash, she glanced towards the small trash can underneath the sink where her discarded uniform lay. Bright orange broth appearing where there once was browns and reds. She had another uniform, but she still would have to pay the fee to get another one. Once again, Weiss prayed to whatever deity may be up there that this day could end. The shower had helped, but the migraine had refused to disperse, and her stomach was twisting and churning inside her. A soft groan left her lips as she put on her back-up uniform. Everyone has seen her. She would never be able to show her face again. The laughing stock of beacon. Father would absolutely love to hear that news. As she stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes noticed the Scroll where it lay on her bed.

“Hello, I realize you are all concerned about me, but I would prefer to take several hot baths and relax by myself for a bit. I expect many hugs and good-natured jokes upon your return.” Sent to the other three members of RWBY.

“Hey, Weiss. Me, Yang and Blake to go out on the town with me for a bit. I know you needed some time alone, so I hope you’re feeling better! We’ll be back in an hour or so. See ya :))” 

“Hey ice-cream, we’re all going to town for a bit. See ya later. You better not smell like soup when we get back.”

“We have decided to all go into town. We’ll be back shortly. Take care.” 

The messages from her partner and teammates had been sent approximately 50 minutes ago. That dolt always knew what she needed. She really needed to thank her for it. Suddenly, she remembered there was one last task to perform. Sighing, there was one last activity she needed to do. Print off her notes for Professor Peach’s talk on dust crystalline structures. She would love nothing more to crawl in bed and drift away, but this lecture was extremely important material. Besides, it was just a printer. Simple. Despite her raging headache, sore throat, bloodshot eyes and disgustingly sick stomach. How bad could this get?

Log in to the computer, go to the Beacon website, access her online notes. There it was. The glorious file with formulae and 3-D models of all the basic and not so basic types of dust. Now, connect to the printer. Excellent, now just click print. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes for a moment before the sound of an error message forced her to turn her head towards her scroll. An error? Well, Weiss could fix this. Can’t be too hard.

~0~

DAMN THIS MACHINE! DAMN IT TO WHEREVER GRIMM ARE BORN! Weiss screamed internally. For the past hour, she had been attempting to work with this stupid printer! She had to now. It was a challenge. She had to do this, or the name Weiss would forever be soiled. 

“Work. Work. Work. Work. Work. Work. Please work…”

The mantra in her head over and over as she attempted to print it again. Her feet nearly slipping. on the crumpled papers made of splotched ink and misprinted files. This had to be it. Everything was right. Paper, check. Right file, check. Ink, check. Alright. Here goes nothing. Print.

“Error -1xx08569. Contact a live support team at…”

Weiss' eye twitched once followed immediately by another twitch in the opposite eye before she slowly got up from her chair and picked up the printer. As she walked, a spinning black glyph formed mid-air pointed towards the door. She carefully placed the printer in the glyph, a vacant look in her eye. The instant she launched it at the door, it opened to reveal Ruby with a big smile on her face and a look of joy as she carried two shopping bags.  
“Heyyy Weiss. I hope you’re feeling bet- AHHHH”  
Rose petals carried her away mere milliseconds before the printer was launched through the door at hypersonic speeds. The rain of dust and random metal bits as the printer hit the wall was followed by Yang, Blake, and Ruby striking their heads into the dorm room to see Weiss glaring at all of them.

“I got you this if you care at all…” Ruby mumbled as she meekly held out a stuffed bear, Yang and Blake shooting a shocked look at one another.

Without a sound, Weiss marched over to them and snatched the bear out of her hands.

“I appreciate the present, but goodnight.” With that, she climbed into bed and promptly shut her eyes, plush in hand. Sleep soon caught up to her.

~0~

Weiss slowly cracked her eyes open and held the plush to her chest. Glancing over, the clock read 3:00 am. Glancing above her, she found the reason why her fitful sleep was ended. The creaking and groaning of Ruby’s bed. She swore, one day it was going to keel over and squish her. Closing her eyes, she tried to drift to sleep. The infernal creaking continued, though. Weiss knew she wouldn’t get sleep like this. Slowly, she turned over and as she did that something happened. Two of the ropes attaching Ruby’s bed broke. Not enough to squish the poor heiress, but enough to send Ruby tumbling onto the floor which was quickly followed by a yelp and a hiss. A muffled snore followed by a twitch in Yang's arm was all she got from her. She slept like a log so that was no surprise. Blake, on the other hand, bolted upright and glanced around. I sent her a look of sympathy.

“Weiss? Whats going on?”

“Don’t. Just, don’t.”

“But Ruby’s bed i-”

“Don’t. Please. Just do not. I will deal with it.”

A half-hearted reply was all she got before Blake rolled over and went back to sleep.

She had had enough. She really had. Getting up she stood net to poor Ruby who was on the floor clutching her arm.

“Weiss, I’m real;y, really sorry. I thought it would be fine and now it’s al-”  
Without warning, she was lifted up onto the heiress’ bed and wrapped in a bear hug. 

“Uhhh Weiss, are you alright,” Ruby said as her cheeks blushed red.

“Be quiet and sleep, I have had a day and all I need is sleep. Taking care of your bed is too much effort right now. Go to sleep.” Weiss mumbled from inside the crook of Ruby’s neck.

Softly smiling, Ruby replied with a simple smile and, when she was sure the heiress had fallen asleep, she planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Today might have been a bad day for Weiss, but judging by the end it was really one of the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review. I love reading them. Take Care!


End file.
